


Blood knights

by Rwbysona



Category: Mary Skelter (Video Games), RWBY, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rwbysona/pseuds/Rwbysona
Summary: May add summery later
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting

"Im a girl with normal needs!" Slightly screams a girl wearing what can he describe as gothic lolita clothes, wearing a red hood with silver eyes, a tall blond girl that is possibly the little one sister "Calm down Ruby you cant take a joke" says the blond girl while looking at her sister with a grin. The now name Ruby huff in annoyance as she walks out of the bullhead to beacon "Come on yang it not funny!" The teen yell in frustration. Yang waves her hands as it nothing "Come on it aint that bad, im not the one looking at one of the guys in the ride" smirks Yang seeing her sister blush "i ha wa" Ruby tries to say something but she cant make a coherent word. She looks away in embarrassment and she accidentally bumps into a white hair girl. The girl and Ruby and up falling over some of her luggage along with some glass tubes she was holding. Ruby gets up as fast as she can and starts to grab some of the tubs. “Oh my Oum I’m so sorry about that it’s just I wasn’t looking and” she is suddenly stopped by the white haired girl who is wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem.

“Look just be quiet and give me the tubes” says the girl. “Hey it was just an accident so why don’t you calm down ice queen” says Yang walking up to the girl and glaring. “Ice queen, why I will have you know that I am Weiss schnees the heiress to the Schnee dust company” the newly named Weiss says as she grabs a tube out of Ruby’s hand which leaves a small trail of the red dust in the air which Ruby inhales. “I don’t care who you are it doesn’t give you the right to be mean to my sister” BOOM Ruby sneezed causing a explosion which sent the tubes flying around the Court yard with one of them landing at the feet of a tall light skinned man with orange hair and yellow eyes wearing a yellow and black open jacket with white sleeves that switch to black and yellow arm guards a little past the elbows. He has no shirt under showing his abs. He also black pants with yellow stripes along with what looks like a rope with tassels rapped around his waist along with brown shoes and a dark and light brown scarf. 

He picks it up and inspects it. “Hey whatcha got there Ali” says a tall teen, with blue eyes, and long hair reaching his neck wearing a rosary necklace, as well as black jeans with some armor on his knees. His shirt is a sleeveless black shirt with a white moon on the front with detachable sleeves and have a cross design on the end of the sleeves. On the person leg there a little dog plushie that is black in color and it vest is red on it head it has a pink flame it head as it holds a toy wand. “Oh nothing Jaune” says the now named Ali to Jaune. “Want to go and check it out?” Ask Jaune. Ali thinks as he notices there others companies walking to them "Hey what you guys doing?" Ask a tan male with green eyes and long hair that passes his neck, he is wearing blue jeans with stitch Marks on them, he is wearing shous with a scissors design on them, he is shirtless he has a tattoo on the right pec that resemble a Egyptian eye and on his head he has a headband that resemble a pin couching. Ali answers while showing the vile of dust "Don't know, while walking we heard a explosion and i just found the vile" he explains as the other companions walks to them, one is a tall fit person wearing a black open coat with red combat pants, he has dark skin, dark green hair and have numeral numbers around his neck, the other is dark skin male with long black hair in a lose style, with red pants, sleeveless black shirts, with a sleeveless red and black shirt with green eyes and a snake tattoo on his arm. Both people the second tallest person crosses his arms and looks at Ali with said person slightly blushing "Why should we intervene?" Ask the green hair guy. “We’re just gonna see what happened over there Sage, there’s nothing to worry about” says Ali putting a hand his shoulder before taking it off and turning around. “Anyway let’s go before whoever did that leaves” says Ali walking in the direction of the explosion with Jaune right behind him.

After the two are out of earshot 

“So any ideas how it happened?” Asked Jaune. “Well there’s a schnee logo on this and it’s definitely a high grade tube so I’m gonna guess someone knocked over a shipment of dust meant for the school or some rich kid wasn’t paying attention to their stuff” says Ali. “Bet you twenty lien that it was the second opinion” says Jaune. “Bet you a extra ten someone else had something to do with it” replies Ali. “Well then we better hurry” says Jaune as he begins to run to the cite of the explosion. 

Scene change brought by Ali and Blake comparing clones.

“Ahh Yang are you ok?” Ask Ruby as she gets up and dust herself off before looking around to find she is in a scorched crater with ice in places. “Uhh yeah I’m ok Ruby, this is nothing compared to training with dad” answers Yang as she gets up and looks around and sees Weiss on the getting up. “YOU DOLT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!” Weiss yells at Ruby with every bit of anger she has in her. “I’m sorry it’s just some dust got in my nose and then I sneezed and I’M REALLY SORRY!” Yells Ruby. “IT DOESN’T MATTER IF YOUR SORRY, DO YOU KNOW HOW MICH THIS COST” continues to yell Weiss with Yang about to step in until they heard a voice. “Welp looks like neither of us won that bet, huh” says a male voice. “We can still split 15 each if it makes you happy” says another causing all three to look at the two boys that have just arrived. Ali looks to them and sees them staring. “Yo how are ya” says Ali doing a two finger salute. “Name’s Ali and this here is my buddy Jaune, now anyone want to explain what the heck happened here?” Ask Ali. Jaune waves a hands and saying in a friendly tone "Hello and this here is Gillas" says the blond pointing to the doll that he his holding, Yang coughs and laughs "Hi there im Yang and this is Ruby" she motions to the completely cover by ash/dust girl, she happily motions her hands and saying "Hello, that a cute plushie!" She says happily, with the other Smile slightly dropping as non of them noticed Gillas Head having a crown. Weiss scholds as she notices what ali holding "Hey where was that!!" She exclaims before Ali can say anything she takes it out of of his hands. She looks at it finding if it damage when she notice nothing is wrong she sighs but then she says more like scream what happened "THIS DOLT ALMOST EXPLODED US TO ASH FOR HER NOTHING!!" screams Weiss as she continues on her rant, Jaune not being amused he dropes the doll to the ground as a pink flame forms on the crown on it head, getting the attention of the girls.

Yang is first to speak "Ahhhh guy why your doll on fire?" She ask and suddenly the plushie jumps startling the girls "The fudge!" Yells Ruby jumping to Weiss arms while putting her arms around her neck. The Doll stretches those a noice similar to dog. It waves one of its arms? Signaling 'hello' while Jaune giggles and Ali laughs at there reaction "It funny how people react fo this" Ali says as he kneels down while holding a hand up for a high five. The doll puts itself out then does a snickering motion before running up and giving Ali a high five before heading back to Jaune. Jaune holds out his hand letting climb his arm and sit on his shoulder. Ruby recovering from her initial shock gets off of Weiss and uses her semblance to get right in front of Jaune and Gillas. “Ohmyoumheissocutehowdoesheworkdidyoumakehim” says Ruby at a pace that is practically impossible to understand. Jaune and Gillas are just standing there confused before looking at Ali for help. “Hey I barely got any of that myself but if I’m gonna guess she’s asking about Gillas” The red head noods like crazy with star on her eyes "yeshowthosethedollworkdustauratecnology?!?!?!" Says the girl to fast to understand again. Jaune understand that one and angrily respond "You don't need to know nor i care to say" glaring down the girl that make her stop and looks down. Her sister on the other hand "Hey you didn't to answer like that" she angrily said whilewalking face to face to face with Jaune with said person glaring back. Knowing full well what may happen Ali interve "Hey hey calm down everyone, we don't want a fight right?" He ask hoping to calm everyone down before something bad happens. Weiss huff in annoyance and starts to secure her things to walk off. Gillas while on the male blond shoulder, hit said person on the head with one of it arms.

Jaune looks up at it and sighs "Fine Gillas" he says while the plushie continue to hit Jaune head with its arms, he looks at Ruby "Sorry for my agression". Ali signs in relief. “Oh it’s ok, I probably shouldn’t have gotten in you’re face like that” says Ruby. “Welp now that that’s all set and done how about we go to the auditorium” says Ali. “Don’t I get an apology?” Says Yang. “No now come on the auditorium is this way and it’s almost time for Oz speech” says Ali as they all start walking to the auditorium.

Scene change brought by Gillas riding Weiss arma gigas as she runs after it. 

“Alright where here and sadly this is where we part ways” says Ali in a fake sad tone. Jaune and Ali then leave to meet up with the others. Ruby waves a goodbye same with Yang "Se ya guys" the blonde female as they go there separate paths.


	2. Night time and flying lesson?

In night 

Ruby is seen sitting on the floor in her pajamas wild she writes a letter. Yang leens in besides her "What ya doing?" Ask the female blond, with the black hair girl answers her sister "Just a letter to my friends in signal." “Man this place is like a giant slumber party” says Yang as she plops down next to her sister with a smile. “Yeah except we don’t know anybody” says Ruby in a slightly sarcastic tone while she continues to write her letter. Yang gives her a confused look. “Woah sense when we’re you the sarcastic type?” Ask the blonde hearing the uncharacteristic sarcasm come from her sister. Ruby sighs and stops writing her letter before looking at her sister. “Sorry it’s just I don’t know anyone here and being two years younger then everyone else” says Ruby as she looks down while Yang gives a small frown. “Look Ruby I know this must be hard but look on the bright side your at the best huntsman academy in the four kingdoms, you have your big sis to help you get through it all and the people here all look nice” says Yang as Ruby looks up with a hopeful smile on her face before ‘CRASH’ the two hear a commotion and run to where it’s happening they arrive to see a tall brown haired boy swinging his arms at a shorter dark skinned man with black hair.

“Why the hell are you even getting involved!” Yell the brunette as he throws a haymaker while the shorter one sidesteps away before throwing two jabs at his side. “Cause you were messing with my friends asshole!” Yells the black haired boy as the brunette charges at him he tried to jump out of the way but the brute redirects himself enough to hit him In the side making him land on his shoulder and grab the side that was hit with one hand. “Hmf looks like your not as tough as you thought” says the brunette as he approaches only for a blonde boy with blue eyes comes from behind him and smashes a flower pot the size of his chest over the guys head knocking him out cold. He then walks over to the black haired boy and helps him up as another boy with brown hair and green eyes comes in and breaks up the crowd. “Alright people shows over, there’s nothing left to see” The students that had gathered all began to leave going back to their old spots. 

Yang and Ruby look at each other for a moment they were about to walk away when the shorter one pants being pull she looks down finding "Oh hey gillas!" She smiles seeing the plushi with a mini night cap with a small flame in the end and a vest with stars on it thinking 'Adorable' was about to pick it up when suddenly "What what is that thing!!!!" Screams a person seeing the alive plushie. Everyone look at it, gillas shakes his hand in a 'Hello' motion. And the plushi moves his hand back for a moment and when he moves his hand. He pulls out a gun. Someone laughs "Hahaha ya it maybe a little robot with a fake-" and was cut off when suddenly a loud bang was heard as the person looks behind seeing a hole in the wall. 

In the bathroom 

"Hey you guys seen Gillas" ask Sage when it was supposed to be his turn to change the hat and vest of the little alive plushie. Ali looks at him and shakes his head saying "No but i don't think it any tro-" when a loud bang was heard and then screams. Sage runs out side yelling "Oh my god not again!!"

Back with ruby

Ruby immediately grabs the plushie and uses her semblance to run away as fast as she could while the plushie is pumping its arms in the air as it enjoys the free ride before its suddenly cut short when Sage appears from behind the corner grabbing Ruby’s collar causing her to suddenly stop and for Gillas to go flying through the air screaming at the top of its nonexistent lungs before he crashed into a wall and landed on the bow of a black haired girl reading a book. She looks up and see the plushie wave at her before pointing at the book. “You want me to read it to you?” Ask the girl as the plushie nods. “Alright the little guy, my name’s Blake what about you?” Says Blake as the plushie points at one word in the book. “Gillas huh alright then” says Blake as she begins to read to it while it just lies on her head.

Sage looks at Ruby "Were is gillas" he ask knowing what will happen to him, if Jaune finds put he lost the little thing the silver eye teen looks at no longer feeling the plushi on her "Im ahhhh" he nervously ask. Yang appears out of breaths "Sis why didn't you" she coughs seeing Sage grabbing Ruby shoulders as she grins "Oh loosk like you found a guy for themselves~" teases Yang as the green hair teen on instinct immediately retorts saying "I already have a boyfriend, but besides that were gillas" he ask hoping to get the answer. But he didn't expect to find it like this "Get back here with my book!!" Screams a girl near them. "Gillas!" He screams as he sprints to the direction as the two sister follows with yang saying "How can a stuff toy cost this much trouble!" 

With Gillas

The plus is running as fast its little legs can carry it. Why he is running? well he found out that the bow wearing girl was reading filth. He yank it and starts running to the nearest trash can or better yet. Using a little trick he learn from his master.... to burn a objects "Don't burn it!!!". Gillas see her coming and stops the flame before it reaches the book and continues running away from her as Gillas runs in between people’s legs and tripping as many as he can leaving multiple bodies in Blake’s way. 

With Ali

Ali is looking around for Gillas before running into Jaune. “Hey Ali have you seen Gillas?” Ask Jaune as Ali slightly stiffens when he ask that question. “Oh Gillas he’s with Sage not sure what their doing but it shouldn’t be too bad” says Ali as he Jaune relaxes while Ali stiffens even more seeing Gillas stop does a small little dance while holding a book before jumping away as Blake lands on the ground trying to grab the plushie. Jaune hearts the commotion and is about to turn around but Ali stops him. “Hey Jaune how’s Jamil doing? I hear that he took a hit protecting you and Neith” ask Ali as he keep his eye on Gillas before he ran past a corner while avoiding Blake. He also sees Sage walk by and gives him a signal to where the plushie went. "Ah Jaune want to get something to drink?" He ask trying not to show worried. Jaune noods "Sure im a little thirsty but i really want to get Gillas as it time for us to sleep" he explains wild rubbin his eyes "Don't worry he may be there when you go back" Ali says as he grabs the blond and walk away

Back with gillas

The little plushy is doging and weaving the black hair girl as he hears yelling of his name "Gillas stop!" Says his master friend but he cant because he has a mission and he gonna do it. “Why won’t you just give me my book?” Ask Blake in a slightly miserable tone. Gillas looks at her, points at the book and just slowly shakes his head no as he finally lights the book a flame in front of her. “Noooo!” Yells Blake as she tries to go for the book but is tackled to the ground by Sage. “Sorry but we’ve been chasing the guy down for a while and we are not letting you ruin this chance” says Sage as he keeps her from getting up. Gillas just sits watching the book burn with a look of satisfaction on his face as Ruby picks the plushie up. “Let’s get you back to Jaune” says Ruby as Gillas just nods while giving Blake a sorry expression as Ruby walks by her as Sage helps her up.

With Ruby

"Here you go Jaune" she smiles giving said person Gillas. With the plushi open it arms to make a hug motion. Jaune takes him and bups his nose. As he bids good night.

Next day

"Jamil wake up!" Slightly yells Jaune as gillas hits the face of said person. “Ahh alright, alright I’m up” says Jamil as he gets Gillas off of his face while getting up and walking to the bathroom with Jaune. “So you excited to finally be here in beacon” ask Jamil before brushing his teeth. “Of course I am I mean we’re in the best academy there is” says Jaune with an excited tone as he drops his toothbrush hitting Gillas on the head and nearly causing him to lose his balance with him waving his arms around trying and regain it before falling off the edge and landing on his head and getting the anime dizzy eyes. “Ahh Gillas!” Yells Jaune as goes to his little friend. “Heheh yeah your gonna want to tone it down” says Jamil as he finishes brushing his teeth before looking at Jaune with a serious look. “Also I know this is a weird time to bring it up but I want to get out of the way now” says Jamil as Jaune looks at Jamil. “Your not gonna start fights are you” says Jamil as if it wasn’t a question but a fact he should know. Jaune just gives him an annoyed look. “Hey you know me and you know how I act and that’s it, plus it isn’t like your gonna keep your quirk under control which is kinda ironic” says Jaune as he gives a slightly smug look to Jamil who’s scrunching his face. "At least i don't cost trouble for the rest" he retorts with Jaune glaring "Oh ya brother what else you dislike about me" be growls it out gillas is starting bewteen the two. Before anything happens Sage, Neith and Ali appear with there own tooth brush, brush ect. 

“Woah you two doing ok?” Ask Sage as he goes to the sink next to Jamil and begins to brush his teeth. “I was just reminding Jaune to keep his quirk under control” says Jamil as he moves out of the way for Ali to use the sink. “Ahh come on Jamil we don’t have to keep reminding the guy every thirty minutes” says Ali as he splashes some water onto his face. “I have to agree with Ali here Jamil while you do have a point you don’t need to keep reminding him” says Neith. Will all the students please head to the lockers and prepare your weapons for the initiation” says Glynda’s voice over the speaker. “Welp guess that’s are call to get going ain’t it” says Sage as he walks out the bathroom with Ali behind him. “Welp let’s go you two” says Neith as he walks out. Jamil and Jaune look at each other for a bit before Jamil offers his hand. “I’m sorry for annoying you” says Jamil. “I’m also sorry for the way that I acted” says Jaune as the two leave and follow the others. 

Timeskip brought by Neith finishing a new scarf and giving it to Ali who pulls out a sign with a 10 on it. 

Jaune and Ali are at a locker where Jaune gets his staff with a arc shaped candle holder on top. “Ahh hello there” says a new voice that causes Jaune to jump up and for Gillas to fall off of his shoulder. He waves his arms around trying to latch onto something but is suddenly caught before he can hit the ground. “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you” says a red haired girl who gives Gillas back to Jaune with the doll quickly going to his masters shoulder and smacking the back of his head. “Hey come on I didn’t mean to drop you” says Jaune as he looks to the red head. “Thanks for catching him miss?” Says Jaune. “Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos” introduces Pyrrha. “Well Pyrrha my names Jaune and this is Ali” says Jaune as Ali waves. “Nice to meet you Ms. Nikos and I have to say I love your weapon” says Ali as Pyrrha gains a smile. “Thank you Ali and what about your weapon?” Ask Pyrrha. “Ahh well it’s nothing Much just these” says Ali as he pulls out dual scimitar from behind his back. “Oh these are some nice blades you have” says Pyrrha as Ali puts the blades away. Ali is about to say something but suddenly sees some women flirting with Sage. “Excuse me but I have to go and get some harlots away from my boyfriend” says Ali as he walks past Pyrrha and to Sage side. Pyrrha looks confused "ok?" She answer as she walks to the test area

Time skip:

As everyone is on the platform on the edge of the a cliff ozpin begins to explain the objective. “North of this location there is a temple, your to find the temple, grab a relic and bring it back here” says Ozpin as he hands a tablet to Glynda. “Now two things before you go, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years and second is that teams will be made based on the relics that you collect, now remember kill anything that gets in your way” says Glynda in a serious tone as she pushes a button that begins to launch the students into the air. Jaune sees this and turns to Ozpin who just gives a smug grin as Jaune flips him off before getting launched into the air with Gillas holding on for dear life as they fly above the forest.


End file.
